pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kobieta z pomarańczą III
Moja babcia poznała Rose i innych podobnych do niej. Jej doświadczenia oraz zdjęcie z pulpitu... thumbHej, ludzie, po wielu pytaniach o update postanowiłem zapoznać was z nowinami. Ale po pierwsze, tutaj jest screenshot zdjęcia, które Rose/jej sekta wstawiła na mój pulpit. Nie zdołałem znaleźć na komputerze żadnego ukrytego folderu z tym zdjęciem. Kobieta po lewej to moja mama, trzyma mnie za rękę. Po prawej stoi jej przyjaciółka z moim kolegą z dzieciństwa. Nie wiemy, kim są ludzie w tle, to dziecko na lewo albo ta kobieta daleko z tyłu. Nikt z nas nie pamięta momentu, w którym to zdjęcie zostało zrobione. Po tym, jak opowiedziałem mamie co się dzieje, ona porozmawiała z moją babcią. Babcia nie nie powiedziała jej dużo, ale mama miała wrażenie, że posmutniała, kiedy usłyszała, co się stało. Postanowiłem zadzwonić do babci i po długich błaganiach wyciągnąłem z niej tę opowieść. Moja babcia urodziła się w Chorwacji, ale dorastała w Bośni. Była dzieckiem, które każdą chwilę spędzało na zewnątrz na zabawie i odkrywaniu nowych rzeczy. Jej ulubionym miejscem była rzeka niedaleko domu. Często wychodziła tam z przyjaciółmi, ale pewnego dnia nikt nie chciał jej towarzyszyć. Mimo wszystko poszła tam. Tradycyjnie budowała z piasku coś podobnego do fortecy, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś wołanie. Spojrzała w kierunku drogi(jedynie z tamtej strony mógł ktoś przyjść, tylko jedna ścieżka prowadziła na plażę), ale nikogo nie zobaczyła. Wzruszyła ramionami i powróciła do zabawy. Znowu usłyszała krzyk. Dana!. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nic. - DANA! Podskoczyła przerażona i wybiegła na ścieżkę, żeby zorientować się, co się dzieje, ale nikogo nie było. Myślała, że to jeden z jej kolegów robi sobie z niej żarty, więc wróciła nad rzekę. Tam go zobaczyła. Mężczyzna, wysoki, prawie dwa metry wzrostu, ubrany w garnitur i z kapeluszem, jakie panowie nosili w latach trzydziestych. Garnitur był czarny, pod spodem biała koszula z czarnym krawatem. Trzymał w ręce laskę. Osobliwą rzeczą było to, że stał po kostki w wodzie. W garniturze, którego koszt najpewniej wynosił bajońskie sumy. Moja babcia była zaskoczona, ale jako ciekawskie dziecko, chciała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Podeszła do linii, do której docierały fale. On nadal stał w wodzie. - Tak, proszę pana? - zapytała grzecznie. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - Tak? Co to jest? Może i jest to dla was przewidywalne, ale niestety zdarzyło się naprawdę. Wyjął pomarańczę. Moja babcia wywodzi się z raczej zamożnej rodziny i choć czasy stawały się trudne, owoców było pod dostatkiem, więc pomarańcza nie wywołała w niej zachwycenia. - Ee... Dziękuję panu, ale jadłam już obiad. Może pan to dać komuś innemu. - Nie, nie, Dana, to jest specjalnie dla ciebie. - Przechylił głowę na bok i przez sekundę babcia pomyślała, że jego kapelusz wpadnie do wody. Nie wpadł. Mężczyzna wciąż trzymał pomarańczę w dłoni, oferując ją mojej babci. - Ale ja tego nie chcę. - Weź to, weź, ale już. Babcia przeżyła w swoim życiu wiele. Drugą wojnę światową, wojnę domową w Bośni. Widziała pokręconych ludzi. Ale powiedziała mi, że nigdy nie zobaczyła nic tak strasznego jak twarz tego mężczyzny. Była dzieckiem o bujnej wyobraźni i wpływało to na jej postrzeganie świata, ale przysięga, że kiedy mówił, jego oczy (białka, nie źrenice) stały się ciemniejsze, widziała gniew na jego twarzy, choć na ustach miał coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Zaczęła uciekać. Przystanęła na chwilę, żeby zobaczyć, czy ją goni. On po prostu stał w miejscu, patrząc na nią. Mówi, że dostrzegła, jak jego oczy pojaśniały. Schował pomarańczę do kieszeni, obrócił się i odszedł. Przez rzekę. Krok za krokiem, z laską, zupełnie jakby przechodził przez ulicę. Moja babcia była przestraszona, ale w kilka lat później to wydarzeniem nie było niczym więcej niż mglistym wspomnieniem. W 1952 roku urodziła się moja mama. To był radosny dzień, była pierwszym dzieckiem mojej babci. Poród przebiegł dość łatwo, ale przez kilka dni leżała w szpitalu. Dzień przed wypisaniem mężczyzna w garniturze powrócił. Po prawie dwudziestu latach. Babcia spała (leżała w pojedynczej sali). Obudziło ją światło. W horrorach zaraz po usłyszeniu czegoś nie można nic zobaczyć, nagle coś wyskakuje na ciebie zza pleców. Ta, to się nie stało. Otworzyła oczy, a on stał pośrodku pokoju. Ten sam mężczyzna, w takim samym garniturze i kapeluszu. Nie postarzał się ani o dzień przez te dwadzieścia lat. Trzymał pomarańczę. - Dobrze się spisałaś. - Czego... czego ode mnie chcesz? - Sprowadziłaś ją. - Kogo? Czego chcesz? - Teraz musisz tylko to wziąć i będzie po wszystkim - z uśmiechem pokazał pomarańczę. To nie był grymas szaleńca, a prawie przyjacielski uśmiech. - Nic od ciebie nie chcę. Zostaw mnie albo będę krzyczeć. No więc zaczął robić te same dziwactwa co Rose. Przechylił głowę na bok, wykrzywił usta w straszliwym uśmiechu, ukazując niezwykle białe zęby. Przemówił głosem dziesięcio- dwunastoletniego dziecka: - Ale Dana, ty nie rozumiesz. - WYNOŚ SIĘ! - On to weźmie – gdy tylko wypowiedział to dziecięcym głosikiem, z twarzy znikł mu uśmiech, a głowa wróciła do pionu. Odwrócił się i oddalił. Przed opuszczeniem pokoju zgasił światła. Babcia nigdy tego nie wyjawiła, dopóki ja z niej tego nie wyciągnąłem. Minęło ponad trzydzieści lat, zanim zobaczyła go raz jeszcze. To było podczas wojny w Bośni. Kraj zniszczony przez polityczne świnie, które chciały tylko kasy. Wiecie, jak to jest z wojnami. Tak czy inaczej, czasy były trudne. Zasoby żywności były skąpo rozdzielane. Babcia i dziadek często chodzili głodni. Musieli polować na gołębie na balkonie. Było tak źle. Ale potem na ich progu zaczęły pojawiać się pomarańcze. Jeden owoc każdego dnia na środku wycieraczki. Babcia zapamiętała, jak promienne wydawały się w porównaniu z szarą rzeczywistością. Ale wyrzucała je wszystkie precz. Dziadek był zaskoczony, że marnuje dobre jedzenie w takich czasach, ale niczego mu nie wyjaśniła. Dopóki oni się nie zjawili. Tak, oni. Mężczyzna w garniturze i... Rose. To był 1993. Tego dnia co chwila wybuchały bomby, nikt nawet nie odważył się wychylić głowy za okno, a tym bardziej wyjść na ulicę. Jednak moi dziadkowie usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Myśleli, że przyszedł ktoś, żeby w końcu zająć się mieszkańcami. A gdyby jakiś intruz chciał wejść, i tak by to zrobił. Więc otworzyli. Po lewej stał mężczyzna. Ten sam garnitur, kapelusz i laska. Wiek także ten sam. Minęło już pięćdziesiąt lat. Obok niego stała kobieta w czerwonych butach, białej sukience, z długimi czarnymi włosami, niesłychanie bladą skórą i szminką w tak jaskrawoczerwonym kolorze, że tęskniło się za szarością czasów wojny. Przekrzywiła głowę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Witaj, Dana – odezwała się do mojej babci głosem, który mógł należeć tylko do bardzo, bardzo młodej dziewczyny. - O co tu chodzi? - zapytał mój dziadek. Dwoje tamtych ludzi (wciąż nazywam ich ludźmi) nagle zrzuciło uśmiech z twarzy i popatrzyło na niego. - Chyba wolisz być cicho – Rose odpowiedziała swoim prawdziwym, dorosłym głosem (przynajmniej moja babcia zakłada, że był to jej naturalny głos). Mój dziadek został postrzelony, torturowano go, głodzono, ale nigdy nie czuł takiego strachu jak wtedy. Odebrało mu głos, od tego momentu trzymał język za zębami. Uśmiechy ponownie się zjawiły, głowy przechylili na bok, zęby, które ukazały się zza warg, błyszczały jasno jak zawsze. - Gdzie on jest? - Rose zapytała dziecięcą odmianą swojego głosu. - Kto? Czego od nas chcesz? Nic nie mamy! - Przestań. Po prostu powiedz nam, gdzie on jest - Rose wyglądała, jakby zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. - Ale kto? - Wasz wnuk - jej oczy przeszyły moją babcię. Poczuła, jak krew zamarza jej w żyłach. - Jego... jego tu nie ma. Jest w Czarnogórze - pomyślała, że kimkolwiek są ci ludzie, dadzą im spokój, gdy usłyszą, że ich wnuk (czyli ja) przeprowadził się setki kilometrów dalej. Wygięli usta w jeszcze szerszych uśmiechach, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Obrócili się, jakby byli zsynchronizowani i odeszli. Mój dziadek obserwował ich z balkonu. Wszędzie latały kule, spadały bomby, a oni szli wzdłuż ulicy, nieporuszeni. Głowy mieli nadal przekrzywione. Można było zobaczyć ich uśmiech. Pierwszy określę tę opowieść. Głupoty. Głupoty, głupoty, głupoty. Zaczyna robić się z tego bajka dla dzieci. To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Ta. Jestem z wami. Jakbym gdzieś to przeczytał, to tylko dla przyjemności, a potem napisałbym autorowi, żeby spadał na drzewo, za próby przekonania mnie, że ta historia jest prawdziwa. Ale tak właśnie jest. Nie mam na to logicznego wyjaśnienia. Czy to jakaś sekta? Może. Czemu się nie starzeją? Czemu są wszędzie? Czemu śledzą wszystkich moich bliskich? Zabijcie mnie, ale nie wiem. ---- Autor: inaaace z reddita Tłumaczenie: Amymone z paranormalne.pl Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie